


HPDM - 向西

by Radella



Series: Auror X Healer [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 純粹是傻傻的日常文※ 好久沒寫的Auror X Healer※ 篇名跟靈感來源於阿倍野茶子的米英本向西、再向西。我愛老師的米英，獨立之空超棒QQQQ





	HPDM - 向西

Draco緊緊抱著Harry的腰，他感覺到自己手心正不斷出著汗，Harry給他戴著的奇怪帽子遮掩了呼嘯的風聲，這倒是個新奇的體驗。

「你確定真的沒問題？」Draco提高了音量，企圖在這樣的呼嘯聲中讓自己的聲音鑽進Harry的耳朵。「你真的知道這個要怎麼操作？」

「你都坐上來一刻鐘了，現在問不覺得太晚了嗎，Babe？」Harry的嗓音穿透過他的帽子，聽起來悶悶的，帶著爽朗的笑意。「別說話，就抱著我。」

「然後感受一切。」

Draco將他戴著龍皮手套的手指緊緊互相扣著，同時也扣著Harry的腰際，他將自己的胸口壓上了Harry結實的背上，腦袋枕上他的肩膀。

隨著風聲，他聽見他們心臟的律動。

他們一路向西。

Harry在它們抵達High Wycombe時停下機車，他將車停在一間大型賣場前，並讓他在原地等著。Draco倚在他們的重型機車上，將碩大的安全帽放到了自己腿上，百無聊賴地觀察著周遭。

不得不說，這幾年，Harry一直讓他驚奇不已，好的壞的都有。他一步一步領著自己接觸年幼時，曾經不屑一顧的世界。Draco不得不承認，麻瓜們並沒有自己以前想像的那麼糟糕，他們甚至會讓自己感到有趣跟富有創造力。

不過騎飛天掃帚真的快多了，Draco敲了敲紅黑色重機的車頭，他搞不懂Harry到底有多喜歡紅色。這個世界不是只有八種顏色，改天他得跟他好好說一說。Draco想到等等該是吃晚餐的時候，他慢慢脫著他的手套，一指一指的向外拉鬆。他注意到附近有人在竊竊私語，但是Draco沒抬頭，反正他們不在巫師界，不會有什麼奇怪的人。

「嗨，請問你一個人嗎？」正當Draco慢條斯理地脫下左手手套時，一個輕亮的女聲在自己面前響起。他錯愕地抬起頭，發現眼前有兩個女孩，帶著有些羞赧的微笑，站在自己跟前，雙手緊張的絞著。

Draco沒遇過這麼赤裸裸的搭訕，他思考著該怎麼回應，「不，我有同伴，他正在裡面。」Draco指了指眼前的建築物。

「或許我們可以一起用晚餐，和你的朋友一起。」褐髮的女子像是鼓起了勇氣，她撥了撥自己微卷的長髮，露出了一個充滿風情的笑容，但她的臉紅的跟Weasley的頭髮沒兩樣，這個念頭讓Draco無法克制地笑出聲。眼前的女孩們在聽見他的笑聲後，除了臉色愈發紅潤外，還帶上了點自信的笑容。

「或許他想跟他的男友一起吃個漢堡就好，謝謝。」熟悉的手掌環住了自己的肩膀，Draco被稍微的向後拉去，他偏頭，看見Harry帶上了遇見記者時的冷淡笑容。

Harry正在發脾氣，Draco在心裡嘆了一口氣。

「或許你可以解釋一下在我買晚餐的時候發生了什麼事情。」Harry在兩個女孩離開後對Draco說道，他拿出了紙袋裡的食物，細心地替Draco打開漢堡的外包裝並摺疊好。Draco的漢堡完美地包在包裝紙裡，不會弄髒他手指一分一毫，卻方便食用。

「我才跟他們講了那麼一句話。」Draco接過了漢堡，嗅了嗅，「你到底多喜歡這些垃圾食物。」雖然他嫌棄地說著，卻也是開始咬起了漢堡拿起了薯條。

「自然比不上喜歡你那麼多。」Harry對Draco露出了他無法抗拒的痞痞的笑容，Draco羞紅著臉，憤恨的用力咬了一口漢堡，想像著那是Harry的腦袋。

「到底為什麼我們要星期五做這件事情……」Draco坐在路邊的大石頭上，打了個呵欠，他看著Harry對著四周施著驅逐咒和保護咒，一臉笑瞇瞇地從車廂拿出了一塊防水布，並將其鋪上了草地上，然後變出了他們平時用慣的毯子和抱枕。「過來這邊。」他將Draco拉了過來，讓他倒在毯子上，自己也挨著他躺了下來。

Draco這才發現這片地方沒有高大的樹林，一整片星空赫然映入眼簾。

「你說想看星星，所以我們來了。」

「這裡比在屋頂上好多了。」

「傻寶寶Potter。」Draco這樣說，聲音卻染著濃濃的笑意，他將金色的腦袋枕上了Harry的肩窩。「你還記得多少？我記得你的天文學成績大概只是擦邊而已。」他指著銀色的星空，纖長的手指在空中比劃著。

「我還記得你的飄浮咒因為看了我一眼失敗了呢。」Harry故意踩了Draco的尾巴。

「閉嘴，我的符咒實踐就只有那個搞砸而已，我可沒有把變色咒和生長咒搞混。」Draco氣噗噗地說，右手拍打著Harry促狹的臉龐。「而且那是你害的！大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter。」

「是，我還知道你符咒學有O。」空氣中帶著微微的寒意，Harry用毯子將他們兩人裹了起來，順便親了親Draco的耳垂。「我就還記得一個星星。」

「只剩一個？我猜是北極星。」Harry看見他的手指移動著，看似指向了北極星。「你的小腦袋大概只記得這種，是不是？絕不會忘記的星星。」

「Draco。」

「幹嘛？」Draco偏頭望向Harry，他戳了戳Harry有著些許鬍渣的下巴。

「你問我還記得哪些，我剛剛在回應你。」Harry貼在Draco的耳邊說。

「……神經病。」Draco啐了一口，但他的羞紅的臉就算在夜色中也明顯不過，Harry將他的下巴抵在他的腦袋上胡亂笑著，從Draco身後圈著他。

他們就看著星空沉默著，自然的聲音被放大了許多倍。Harry溫暖的懷抱讓Draco漸漸昏昏欲沉，他瞇著眼，卻又捨不得眼前的星空。

「你知道為什麼我會買那台機車嗎？」Harry小聲地說著，他收攏自己的手臂，讓Draco的背更加貼合自己的胸膛。那人沒有回話，只是搖了搖頭。「我小時候常常夢到一台會飛的機車，那對我來說，是一個很美好的夢。」

「噢，我早該知道的。」Draco懶洋洋地說，「你在實現你所有孩提時候的夢想，我懂。」

「不是夢想，是真的。」

「1歲那年我被送到我阿姨家，17歲那年我離開那裡，都是坐著摩托車。」Harry回想著，左手握住了Draco的右手，十指交扣，那人像隻貓似地拱了拱自己的背，將兩人的手掌帶到自己唇邊親吻，自己往Harry懷裡窩去，「是Sirius的摩托車。」

「我總覺得摩托車能夠帶我到所有地方，所有安全的地方。」

「你這個忘恩負義的混蛋，怎麼就沒記著Canis Major。」Draco的聲音從Harry懷裡傳來，帶上了濃濃的睡意。

「Sirius會體諒我的。」Harry親了親Draco的額頭，替他們施了恆溫咒，拿下眼鏡。他習慣性地將鼻子埋進了Draco的頸窩，深深地吸了一口，「Draco，你真的好香。」

「你這樣真的很變態，Harry。」Draco被弄得有些發癢，他掙扎著，Harry卻制住了他的動作，左手維持和他交握著的姿勢，他被扣在了他的懷裡。「不准舔！」Draco呻吟著。

「我只對你變態、只舔你，別人求我我還不要。」Harry沒有停下，他開始舔咬著那條白皙而優美的頸子。

「難道其他人對我做這些事情、對我說這些話就不是變態嗎？」Draco慢吞吞地說著。「照你這樣說，我不就感謝救世主的大恩大德。」

「我當然不一樣，他們那個叫做犯罪！作為Auror我會先好好打一頓再施幾個惡咒然後全部抓進Azkaban。」Harry咬了Draco的脖子一口，「保護美麗的民眾，救世主義不容辭。」他的右手伸進了Draco的襯衫裡，順著他的腹部摸上了Draco的胸口。「比如說剛剛那種事情，再多來幾次我只好把你關在家裡了。」Harry在Draco的耳邊呢喃著。

Harry掰過Draco的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇，Draco的左手揪上了Harry的黑髮，用力地抓著。Harry的舌頭霸道地闖進了Draco的嘴裡，細細地描繪著他牙齒的形狀，糾纏著Draco的舌，Draco聽見了從兩人嘴裡傳來的濕溽的口水聲，屏住了呼吸。

「唔嗯…啊…」Draco急急地推著Harry的臉頰，示意他離開。在Harry放過他後，大口喘著氣，他感覺自己快要窒息似的。

「記得用鼻子呼吸啊，小龍。」Harry親了親Draco的鼻尖，翻過了身，俯視著滿臉潮紅的Draco，他的身體止不住地微微顫抖。「別抖了，你這樣太可愛了。」Harry單手壓住了Draco的手腕，傾身輕咬著他的脖子，另一隻手忙碌地解著Draco身上的釦子。

「別、不要…啊…」敏感的脖子被又舔又咬，Draco掙扎著要抽起自己的手，卻被壓得更緊，「我們現在在外邊！」他努力地粗聲吼道，但是染上情慾的嘶啞嗓音只是讓Harry用身體分開了他的雙腳。

Harry的手在他的身上各處游移著，就像在點火一般，Draco覺得自己像是要燒起來一樣炙熱，體內逐漸酥麻。他沒有力氣去推開Harry，沒有力氣反駁他他們正在森林裡，準備像野獸一樣的露天交合。

Draco聽見他們兩個急促的呼吸聲和心跳聲，還有他們皮帶分別解開的聲響，Harry帶著繭的手指摸進了自己的褲頭內，不輕不重地揉捏著自己脆弱的地方。

「你也碰碰我。」Harry的嗓音比平常稍微低沉了些，他放開了Draco的手腕，拉著他的手向下探去。「嗯…啊…你的手指…有只屬於我的魔法呢。」他的嗓音帶著笑意，手掌套弄的動作稍微大了些，惹的Draco無法克制地呻吟。

「哈、啊！慢點！嗚──」Draco空著的那隻手抓上了Harry的背肌，他咬住下唇，努力地不發出更多的叫聲。他的雙眼布滿了淚水，Harry覺得自己的施虐欲被Draco這副可憐又可愛的模樣給激發了出來。他的拇指向下探到了Draco閉起的入口處按壓著，「不要、Harry、你慢嗯啊──」Harry一個伸手，潤滑液從車廂內飛出來，落到了手中。

「我們在森林裡！」他放開了Harry炙熱的那處，用力地推著他的肩膀。

「不會有人來的，我有施保護咒。」他右手的食指擠進了Draco緊緻的穴口，另一隻手拉起了自己身上的衣服，他的黑色T恤就這樣掛在了他右手的二頭肌上。「你那麼美，要我停住太難了，而且你都吃了兩隻了。」

「你這個…變態……嗯──」Draco低低地說著，他聽見了他的下身傳來了咕啾咕啾的水聲，「啊──！」被按壓到舒服處，Draco拱起身、蜷起了腳趾頭。Harry又伸進了一隻指頭，Draco濕熱的肉穴緊緊吸咬著自己的手指，像是渴求著更多。Draco收緊了圈住Harry腰際的雙腿，將黑髮男人壓向自己，他扭了扭屁股示意著他，而Harry仍是不輕不重地用指頭按壓著。

「你想要什麼？」他在他耳畔低聲呢喃著，忍耐的汗水滴到了Draco泛紅的白皙臉孔上，「我要聽你說。」

Draco咬著下唇，倔強地瞪著Harry，他只是更用力地抓撓著他男友的背部，連叫聲都忍耐著。看著Draco的表情，Harry只是笑笑地舔了舔他像是染血的嘴唇，然後低下頭，開始用力吸吮他紅潤的乳珠，退出了一隻手指，他的食指和中指在炙熱的通道內按壓刮搔著，刻意不輕步重地碰觸著他體內的敏感點。

「嗯、嗯──啊！」Draco扭著腰，他將手指插進Harry蓬鬆凌亂的黑髮中，撫摸上他的後頸，「Harry……」他的聲音染上了一層甜膩。

「嗯？」

「快點……」Draco低聲說道，用力咬住了Harry的肩膀，舌頭小心且挑逗地舔拭著。

「你想要什麼？」Harry的嗓音更加低沉，他努力克制著自己的慾望。

「進來……」Draco討好地親吻著Harry的臉頰，而Harry對此的回應是拔出了自己的指頭，憋著氣，將自己直挺的慾望慢慢地進入了那個已經為他準備好了柔軟肉穴中。

「啊……」Draco拱起身子，胸口貼上了Harry炙熱的胸肌上。他聽見他們的心臟不斷地跳動著，淫糜的水聲隨著Harry抽插的動作有節奏地傳來。「粗暴一點，Harry──」他牽住了他的雙手，十指緊扣。Harry向後倒去，將Draco一把拉起，他的肉穴因為這個動作將Harry的碩大完全地吃了進去，Draco承受不住地哼叫的一聲。他感覺自己的身體有種止不住的搔癢，下意識地前後扭著腰，握緊了Harry比自己大上半圈的手掌。「啊、嗯、Harry啊──」他咬著嘴唇，呻吟卻還是不斷地流瀉而出。

Draco本來束的整齊的金髮早已披散在肩頭上，Harry隨著Draco的動作跟著向上頂著。Harry瞇起眼，看著臉色潮紅的Draco在夜空下放蕩地扭動著自己迷人的腰，呻吟著叫喊出自己的名字，他迷濛的雙眼比星星還要閃亮而美麗。

「啊、哈－－」Harry將Draco拉了下來，撫摸著他的後頸，深深地親吻著，揉捏著他相當有彈性的臀部。Draco像隻小貓似地舔著Harry，在他身上扭動著，「嗯、換你了嘛──」他的嗓音帶著一絲撒嬌的奶音。

「你等等就不要討饒。」Harry低吼一聲，挺起腰，將Draco一把壓下，他將Draco修長的腿抬上自己的肩膀上，像是要將那人折斷似地壓著他，「嗯──！」他用力且快速地抽插著，Draco的肉穴絞著他，就像是要自己吸進去似的。

「啊、啊、嗯──好舒服、唔──」Draco皺著眉、瞇著眼睛哀叫，他的腳趾蜷了起來，囊袋和臀肉拍打的聲音讓他羞恥不已，他咬著自己的食指，想將嘴中不斷流洩而出的呻吟止住。「Harry慢點──不行了─」他灰藍色的眼睛布滿了淚水，仰起頭，線條好看的脖子毫無防備地露了出來，Harry將自己的頭埋進了他的頸窩啃咬著。

「別遮。」Harry拉下Draco的手，「我喜歡你的聲音，嗯──好緊──」他緊緊擁著Draco，就像是要把纖瘦的金髮男子揉進自己骨血內般地用力。「Draco…喜歡你，全部都喜歡。」Harry在Draco染紅的耳邊呢喃著。

「真的──不行了、嗚嗚──」Draco感覺到自己的眼淚隨著Harry在自己體內的撞擊流了出來，他咬著嘴唇，有些委屈地看著Harry。快感來的又快又急，他感覺自己被壓著的腿像是快要抽筋似的，沒有辦法呼吸，Draco整個身軀都在顫抖著。「Ha、Harry、Harry……」他捧起Harry的臉龐，主動的親吻上去，用自己的舌頭勾搭著對方的。

在濃濃的深吻下他們前後釋放出自己的慾望。

「為什麼要射在裡面！」Draco敲打著Harry的胸肌，在維持了一陣子的擁抱後Draco像是回過神來埋怨著。

「捨不得出來。」Harry又將頭埋到Draco肩窩呼吸著，「流過汗你更香了，到底為什麼？」他舔了舔白皙皮膚上的汗漬，Draco則臉色潮紅的馬上將他推開。

「因為你是個變態。」Draco用力的咬了Harry一口，「我要洗澡。」他命令道。

那天Harry施了無數個Aguamenti才把他變形出來的小浴缸填滿，還努力的在五分鐘內把水加熱到Draco滿意的溫度，他覺得他的符咒學更上一層樓了。

「你是我最美的星星，Draco。」

他們在星空下相擁而眠。

「所以我們花了這麼久的時間，就是為了這個？」Draco看著眼前正紅色的招牌，慢條斯理地說。

「是軟餅乾，聽說非常好吃。」Harry撓著頭，露出了有些羞赧的笑，「我想讓你試試看。」

Draco想罵Harry是個傻子，但是餅乾散發出的香味實在讓他無法抗拒。他認真看著手繪的餅乾菜單，思考著要買什麼口味。

「現在還有的口味全部都來三片。」Harry逕自向店員說道，在Draco來不及阻止前掏出了麻瓜錢幣。

「有需要紙盒或是鐵盒嗎？」店員指了指一旁紅色的小鐵罐。

最後他們帶走了三個鐵罐，裡面塞滿了手掌大的厚實餅乾，而Draco另外拿了紙袋開始吃著還熱呼呼的餅乾。

「噢……」Harry聽見Draco對巧克力餅乾發出了讚嘆的聲音，探了頭咬了一口。

「這也太甜了吧！」濃郁的巧克力味在口中爆開，有著濃濃的奶香味，餅乾還流出了正在融化的巧克力餡，老實說相當好吃，但是真的甜到Harry無法入口。

「這是Triple Chocolate，當然甜。活該你偷吃我的餅乾。」Draco聳了聳肩，遞出了另一個早就被他咬過一口的餅乾，「這個你吃。」

「所有這個口味都是你的。」Draco在Harry咬下去之前說，Harry聽懂了Draco的弦外之音──他不喜歡這個口味。

一股濃郁的薑味席捲了他的味蕾，Draco笑的像隻偷到魚的小貓。

Draco十分滿意他們這次的小旅行，在Harry撐篙時他將辛勞如家庭小精靈的男友踢了下河，Harry只能義無反顧地落河，換來男友開心的笑聲。

反正施個乾燥咒就好。

但是在冒出水面時Harry還是裝出了委屈的表情，他用他的狗狗眼睛──這是Hermione的評論──贏得了男友安撫的親吻，非常划算。

「我以為你說你的麻瓜親戚不帶你出門的。」Draco拿出了橘子口味的餅乾，微風吹撫著河面和他的臉，他瞇起眼睛稍微仰頭看著逆光的Harry。「可是你知道的很多。」他著迷地看著男友充滿爆發性的麥色肌肉，上頭泌著一層薄薄的汗液。Harry穿著麻瓜牛仔褲，因為撐篙的動作雙腿有些微蹲，他全身的肌肉都隨著他拉動著鐵桿而鼓起。

「他們是不帶我出門沒錯。」長長的鐵桿隨著自己的動作在河中上下舞動著，掌握技巧之後其實不太需要什麼力氣，他們的船就這樣隨著河向下流動，進到了樹林之中，「所以這些事情我跟你都是第一次。」

「你不覺得這樣很棒嗎？」

「你真的很煩。」Draco撇過頭，他撐著下巴遮住了自己大半的臉龐，但是耳尖紅潤的無法掩飾他的害羞。

Harry大笑著，他放下手中的鐵桿，擁住了他現在帶著柑橘香味的男友。

「所以我說，其實倫敦也有這間店嘛。」抱著鐵盒，Draco促狹地看著Harry。「還不少間？」

「噢，我當然知道，但是你不覺得創始店感覺比較好吃嗎？」

「嗯哼。」Draco聳了聳肩，「我喜歡這個餅乾。」他說。

「我以後可以常來這邊──」

「我只喜歡牛津那間。」不等Harry說完，Draco打斷了他，修長的手指在鐵盒內翻了翻，然後慢條斯理地拿起了蔓越莓口味的餅乾開始吃起。「你說的，創始店。」灰藍色的眼睛熠熠生輝，他伸出淡粉色的舌尖，捲走了黏在上唇的餅乾屑

「Yes, Your Highness.」Harry親了親Draco拿著餅乾的那隻手。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Canis Major，大犬座，天狼星是大犬座中最明亮的恆星  
請Harry寵爆Draco，希望他可以一直待在蜜糖罐裡<3  
那個餅乾店是真的有，超級好吃，Ben's Cookies。只是熱量高的破表，為什麼世界上好吃的食物都這樣QQ  
恭喜我的Auror Harry總算是日到Healer了，值得紀念（？


End file.
